epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Meatholl/Ronald McDonald VS The Joker
The highly intelligent psychopath and archenemy of Batman, the Joker faces McDonalds's happy clown who is known worlwide, Ronald McDonald. EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORYYYYYY RONALD MCDONALD VERSUS THE JOKER BEGIN! RONALD : I'm Ronald MC, battling a psychopath with a smile. Battling this Joker, isn't even worth my while. You're a clown who is nuts, battling a fast food dynasty. When you got caught in The Dark Knight I was like yes finally. You know what they say about people with big feet. Go back to Gotham bitch, I bet you can't stand the heat. I'll give you a Big Mac beating, call it a Happy Meal. A fucked up Joker versus a pimp with sex appeal. JOKER : Hahaha, I can already imagine fucking up this clown. Why won't we stop here and take this shit down town? You won't survive a second if you try things I manage. Keep making sucky food, or better yet, just vanish. Nuts you say? but atleast I ain't no pedophile. I know you like kids Ronald, stop living in denial. I'm a genius with a sadistic sense of humor. You make people obese, or is that just a rumor? RONALD : I'll McWrap you up Joker, you can call me Batman. You're out of options genius , better make a plan. I'm the Chief of happiness, the smile known worldwide. I'm not happy though, fighting a girl who can't fight. Just as my food, my raps come in hot and fast. Get over Batman bro, stop living in the past. People love my food, if you didn't notice. Everyone wants my food, even ask the homeless. JOKER : I'm the Joker here, but I'm laughing at your faults. Go home Mc, and just use some bath salts. Visit Mayor McCheese, so you can be gay together. All your hopes and dreams are the things I will shatter. I'm a master criminal, I kill people because it's funny. But I think you killed more people with your food in their tummy. McDouble your raps Ronald, because this shit won't do. Your burgers taste like shit, I'd rather have fondue. RONALD : I'm gay you say? Haha, don't even bother. Say that again after I'm done fucking your mother. Joker you say, Yeah seems like a fool to me. Being popular and loved is something you cannot be. I'll get the Batmobile and drive over you with ease. You're a supervillain? Haha, bitch please. Riddle me this Joker, how will you stand a chance. Woops you can't, better start thinking in advance. JOKER : Stop serving up these raps, because they're the same as your food. They're weak and they suck, so just quit it, you're screwed. Go to McDonaldland, you can't handle reality. The end is near, you clown. You're done, Fatality! Open your mouth Ronald, here's my Big Mac. You're loving it bitch, now lick my ballsack. What is this joke of rapper, put your raps in a bin. Go back to McDonalds, I call this a Super Sized win. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDEEEEE EPICCC RAPPP BATTLESSSS OFFFF HISTORYYYYYYYYY Who won? Ronald McDonald The Joker Category:Blog posts